onepiecenewnakamafandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece New Nakama Wiki
Spoiler Alert: The OPNN wikia WILL have spoilers. Do not expect anything less. ---- Welcome to the One Piece New Nakama Wiki page. This is going to be a database of everything to do with OPNN, including the main crew, enemys, allies and islands. OPNN is a fan fiction created by Oggytheogre321 and can be read at Fanfiction.net. It follows the adventures of Talon and his crew as they move their ways through the seas of the One Piece Universe. The Second Story has now started, entitled: One Piece New Nakama: New Dreams Character Symbol .jpg|Crews|link=Crews|linktext=Pirate crews that appear in the OPNN universe. Shichibukai2.png|Shichibukai|link=Shichibukai|linktext=The members of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. Devil Fruits2.jpg|Devil Fruits & Serums|link=Devil Fruits & Serums|linktext=Known Devil Fruits and Serum in OPNN. TenKings.jpg|The Ten Kings|link=The Ten Kings|linktext=The members of the Ten Kings of the Gods. General *Crews - The Pirate Crews which roam the seas. *The Ten Kings of the Gods - The mysterious group consisting of ten powerful men and woman; led by Shorai Grillando, their goal is unknown. *World Government - One of the Three Great Powers, the World Government is the main body of power in the seas *The Zenkai - Now part of the Three Great Powers, The Zenkai revolutionise medical progress. *Marines - A naval force, stretching across the world, that work to maintain law and order. *The Shichibukai - The 7 pirates that make up the Warlords of the sea, under the command of the Government. *Other - The many inhabitants of the OPNN universe that can't be seperated into the common categories. *Devil Fruits & Serums - A list of known Devil Fruits and Serum abilities in the OPNN universe. Geography *The Blues - The Blues are the four main bodies of sea; which are the North, East, South and West blues. *Grand Line - The Grand Line is currently the setting of One Piece New Nakama - New Dreams. *Sky Islands - The strange islands of cloud that float above the oceans. *Beli - The currency of the One Piece universe. *Races - Different species within the One Piece universe. The Story *Sagas - A collection of Arcs. *Arcs - Arcs consist of numerous chapters.. *Chapters - Breif overviews of the many chapters in OPNN Credit Page - This is where all the characters will be credited to their rightful owners. Feel free to edit and add anything you like, as contibutions are helpful and appreciated. Help us to complete a complete database for the One Piece New Nakama Series. There WILL be spoilers, so please don't expect anything less. Also, if you are a good artist, feel free to draw a picture of one of the crew and email it to Oggytheogre321, and he will see if it gets put on the site. If you put it on this site without his permission, he will instantly delete it. Thank you in future for any and all contributions you make. Oggytheogre321 will also be checking articles to make sure it is kept true with no false information, as again he will edit it instantly.